nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
OGAN
thumb|right|270pxOGAN ( : Organisation Générale des Amateurs du NordVision, : General Organisation of North Vision fans) is an organization found in late-April 2014 in Lebanon. The organisation will consist of a network of North Vision Song Contest fan clubs across Europe and beyond. Background and history The organization was first started in Beirut by the Lebanese Head of Delegation. It is based on the OGAE, the similar organization of the Eurovision Song Contest and it acts as an independent fan club for the North Vision Song Contest. The network is open to any country which participated at least once in the contest. Since its creation several members of the North Vision Song Contest or theNorth Broadcasting Union have joined the organization either with a OGAN club or as part of the rest of the world which usually includes countries that are not full members of the NBU, mainly associate members of the union. So far, the organization is responsible for the arragement of one competition – the Second Chance Contest. The main purpose is to establish a strong relationship between national broadcasting companies and the marketing of the North Vision Song Contest itself to a wider fan-base. Logo thumb|right|270px|The first version of the logo (2014–16) The logo of the organization has been changed only once so far, with the first version of it being used since the organization's introduction until late 2016. The first logo featured the abbreviation of the organization in calligraphic font with its full name in French below. The logo also featured a multicolor background. The second version of the logo was introduced in December 2016 and was created by a Danish team; it featured the abbreviation and the full name of the organization. However, the "O" in OGAN was in bigger size with one smaller and one bigger circle inside and around it respectively. Members The current known members are fifty-three including Lebanon, the founder of the organization. Egypt, Luxembourg and Montenegro are currently the only NBU members that did not join the organization. The newest member of the organization is the Netherlands who joined during the nineteenth edition. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Rest of the World In each edition, one of the "Rest of the World" members are appointed to select an entry from the countries with OGAN club that did not confirm to participate in the contest. However, the member is credited as the country that the club selected. All the associate members of the NBU are part of the "Rest of the World". * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Competitions There is currently one planned competition to be held by the organization–the OGAN Second Chance Contest. However, there were also expectations on starting a contest where the fan clubs of the countries would present the results for each edition of the North Vision Song Contest according the clubs. Second Chance Contest The Second Chance Contest is a contest where songs that did not manage to win the national selections to represent their respective country in the North Vision Song Contest. The contest started taking place for the eighth edition. See also * North Vision Song Contest * North Broadcasting Union Category:North Vision Song Contest Category:OGAN